I Love YOU
by blackbeltgirl
Summary: It has been five years sncie Sasuke left the village. Now he is back.oneshot SakuraXSasukeXNeji I am sorry about my spelling I have problems with it.


This is my first Naruto fan fiction. I hope that you guys like it. Sorry about my spelling please don't mind it.

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

" text" talking

'Text'

" **text**" inner self talking

Sasuke was standing outside the gates of Konoha. It has been five years since he left. Sasuke thought of the night that he left. He rembered how Sakura had poured her heart to him.

'Sakura' thought Sasuke. Ever since Sasuke laid eyes on Sakura he knew that he liked her. Later on that like turned into love. Now that his brother and Orochimaru were dead, he could love her back. Sasuke walked through the gate. He was surprised how much the village had changed.

Sasuke started walking around. Sasuke ended up at Ichiraku. He saw Naruto sitting inside eating.

"Hey dope" said Sasuke.

"Don't call me a dope Sasuke- bastard" said Naruto. It took Naruto a minute to realize who he was talking to.

"Sasuke-bastard your back" yelled Naruto

"I am not a bastard you dope." said Sasuke

"Don't call me a dope you bastard" said Naruto

"dope"

"Bastard"

"dope"

"Bastard"

"dope"

"Bastard"

"dope"

As Sasuke and Naruto were arguing Sasuke noticed that Naruto had gotten taller and that Naruto is still the loudest person he knows. Sasuke also noticed that Naruto's cloths had also changed instead of it being orange and blue it was orange and black. They were still arguing buy the time Kakashi showed up.

"You to are still the same as always" said Kakashi. Kakashi was still the same old pervert that Sasuke always knew.

"What do you mean Kakashi?" asked Naruto

"You still fight like always" said Kakashi

"No we don't" said Naruto

"Yes you do" said Kakashi

"I don't remember that many fights" said Naruto

"Because Sakura would usually stop them before they got to far" said Kakashi

Sasuke noticed that at the mention of Sakura's name Naruto got quite. 'what is going on why did he get so quite?'Sasuke asked him self. "Hey Kakashi do we know where-" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi

"no, hokage is starting to get really worried, she has started to think that something bad has happened to her."said Kakashi. Kakashi turned to Sasuke

"you should go and tell hokage that you are back" said Kakashi. Sasuke just nodded.

' I wonder where she is? Why can't I get her out of my head?" thought Sasuke

'**Cause you love her**'

'who the hell are you?'

' **I am you**'

'what'

' **I am you with emotions'**

'go away'

' **nope your stuck with me**'

'OH MY GOD I AM GOING CRAZY'

Sasuke's inner self just laughed at the comment he just made. Sasuke sat in hogake's office listening to her yell at him for betraying the village. She came to the conclusion that Sasuke could not do any jutsus or missions for one year. After he left Hokage's office he started to walk home.

'This sucks I can't do anything for a year'

'**could be worse**'

'how'

'**She could put you to death for betraying the village, compared to that you got of easy**'

'you have a point'

Sakura slowly trudged into the room she had been staying in. She flopped on the bed.

'I wonder how everyone is doing?'

'**Probably wondering where in the hell you are**'

'ya Tsunade must be driving everyone crazy wondered about me'

'**No kidding you have been on this mission for a year**' Sakura go up and took a shower.

Sasuke was just walking around the village. When he got hungry so he started to walk toward Ichiraku.

"Hey dope" said Sasuke

"I am not a dope you bastard" replied Naruto with a mouth full of raman.

"Where's Sakura?" asked Sasuke. Naruto set his ramen down and got all depressed.

" I don't know where Sakura is." said Naruto

"What do you mean you don't know?" said Sasuke

"I don't know ok." said Naruto. Sasuke was surprised.

"Sakura was given a mission a year ago. It was suppose to take her a month or two, but she has been gone a year and hokage is starting to that something bad happened to her, but she doesn't want to declare her m.i.a or k.i.a"said Naruto. Sasuke was to shocked to speak. 'Sakura' thought Sasuke. Naruto started eating his ramen again. Sasuke just got up and left. Sasuke was still trying to process what Naruto had just told him. When he noticed that he ended up at the park. There was a cherry blossom tree a couple feet away from him the tree remained him of Sakura.

For some reason noone knows why but you could find Sasuke Uchiha sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Sakura was glad to be home she was walking toward Tsunade's office. Naruto was walking out of Accuracy when he literaly bumped into Sakura litterlay. Both Sakura and Naruto hit the ground.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attenchen to where I was going" said Naruto

"It's ok" said Sakura

Naruto took a good long look at who he was talking to.

"Sakura-chan" yelled Naruto. Naruto was hugging Sakura so hard that she was at the point to where she couldn't breath.

"Naruto...I ...can't breath" gasped Sakura. Naruto quickly let got of Sakura. They stood up and Sakura gave Naruto another hug.

"Naruto you have to let go so I can go talk to Tsunade-sensei" said Sakura. Sakura then told Naruto that she would come back because she was hungry. Naruto happily agreed to wait for her. Sakura mas it to Tsunade's office. Tsunade was thinking about Sakura not wanting to declare her MIA or KIA. When a nock came at the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade.

When Sakura walked in. Tsanade sprang up from her chair and tackled Sakura.

"It's not a illusion, or am I just seeing things?" said Tsunade

"No it's not a illusion I am really her, and having a hard time breathing" said Sakura

Tsunade let go of Sakura and looked at her.

" I am sorry that I took so long I really didn't mean to" said Sakura

"Just don't do it again" replied Tsunade

After Sakura gave her report to Tsunade she left to go back to Ichiraiku. When she got back to where she left Naruto she saw Naruto eating and talking to someone who looked like Sasuke.

'It can't be Sasuke could it?'

'**It could you never know I hope it is**'

'I hope so to'

Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing there.

"Hi Sakura-chan" said Naruto

When Sasuke heard what Naruto said he looked up.

'She back, man she looks so hot'

'**what would you expect after five years**'

Sasuke couldn't help but stare. Sakura sat down and order something and she started talking to Naruto. When all of the sudden Rock Lee came in.

"Sakura-chan it is good to see you back." said Lee

Sakura turned around to find Lee standing brined her.

"Hi Lee" said Sakura

Lee started ranting about something on one really listened. Neji walked in as Lee started ranting.

"Lee shut up on one really cares"said Neji

"But Sakura-chan is back" yelled Lee

" I can see that you don't have to yell" said Neji

While Neji and Lee were arguing Sakura finished her food and payed for it. Sakura managed to slip pass Lee with out him noticing. Neji was the fist one to notice that Sakura had left. Neji turned and left. Then Sasuke noticed that Sakura was gone he payed for his food and left to find Sakura.

"Hey Sakura what up" yelled Neji. Sakura turned around to see who called her name.

"Hey Neji-kun" said Sakura

"mind if I walk you home?" asked Neji

"no I don't mind" said Sakura

Sasuke followed Sakura and Neji. They finally reached Sakura's house. Neji watched Sakura go inside.

"Come out Uchiha" said Neji

Sasuke walked out of the shadows.

"What are you doing?" asked Neji

"Makeing sure that she got home safe" said Sasuke

"Stay away from her Uchiha" said Neji

"Why must I?"asked Sasuke

"Just stay away Uchiha" said Neji

Neji just left Sasuke standing there. Sasuke walked home

The next day Sasuke decied to go shoping. Sasuke was walking toward the store when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun" said Sakura

"hi" said Sasuke

"When did u get back?" asked Sakura

"A couple of days before you did" said Sasuke

"You going shoping?" asked Sakura

"Ya, you going also" replied Sasuke

"ya" said Sakura

"You want to walk with me?" asked Sauske

"sure" said Sakura

Neji was walking toward Sakura's house to see if she needed hlep shoping. Neji was nearing the store when Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the store. They had not yet seen Neji. Neji was feriaus he told Sasuke to stay away from Sakura and he didn't listion. Sakura ans Sasuke said there goodbyes and went there seprat ways. Sasuke was half way to his house when Neji jumped in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her" said Neji

" I told you I wasn't going to" replied Sasuke. Sasuke was sending glares at Neji.

'**Why does he want to keep me away from Sakura?'**

"Why do I have to stay away from her?" asked Sasuke

"You have to stay away from her because I don't want you hurting her again" said Neji

"hurt her?" asked Sasuke

" Yes hurt her ask Naruto he'll tell you" said Neji then he left. Sasuke just stood there ondering how he had hurt Sakura.

'**Well standing there wondering isn't going to get you any anwers.'**

'I know'

'**Then go find Naruto'**

'maybe tomarrow'

'**WHAT'**

'look I have bags of food in my hands and I am tired I really don't fell like talking to the dope to night'

Sasuke finshed walking home

The next day Sasuke went and found Naruto. Athough he didn't have to look very hard.

"Hey dope" said Sasuke

"Don't call me a dope you bastard" replied Naruto with a mouth full of ramen

"how bad was Sakura hurt when I left?" asked Sasuke

"why do you ask?" replied naruto

"just wondering" said Sasuke. Lucky for Sasuke Naruto was willing to tell him.

"Well...She wouldn't eat for days, wouldn't talk to anyone, and there were times we couldn't even get her to come outside" explained Naruto

'It was that bad, I didn't think it was that bad'

'**YOU DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT BAD SHE POORED HER HEAR OUT TO YOU THE NIGHT YOU LEFT'**

'shut up' Sasuke just got up and left. With out knowing it Sasuke ened up at the park. He looked over at the tree where he would usually sit. Sasuke saw someone sitting there. It took him a few minutes to realize that it was Sakura sitting under the tree. Sasuke walked over to the tree. Sakura saw Sasuke comeing.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" said Sakura. Sasuke just stood there not knowing what to say.

"Sakura I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for hurting you so bad when I left" said Sasuke

Sakura was shocked by what Sasuke had just said. Neji was looking for Sakura case he was planing on asking her out. He spoted Sakura in the park then he saw Sasuke.

'I am going to kill him'

Neji took out a kuni. Neji knew that Sasuke couldn't fight back. Sakura saw Neji looking pissed as ever. Sasuke noticed him also.

'Shit he looks like he's ready to kill'

'**but you can't fight'**

'don't you think that I know that all ready'

'**This is not good'**

'No kidding this isn't good'

"Neji what are you doing?" asked Sakura

Neji didn't anwer. Neji was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring back at him.

"Will you two stop it? What's going on?" asked Sakura

Neather Sasuke or Neji anwered her they just kept on glaring at each other. Neji all of the sudden started charging at Sasuke. Sakura knew that Sasuke couldn't fight back because of his punisment. Sakura jumped in front of Sasuke. Neji saw Sakura standing in front of Sasuke. Neji stopped just before he hit Sakura with his kuni.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON?" yelled Sakura

"I told Uchiha to stay away from you" said Neji

"why does Sasuke-kun have to stay away from me?" asked Sakura

"cause he hurt you" said Neji

"True he may have hurt me, but he hurt a lot of people when he left" said Sakura

Neji couldn't think of anything eales to say.

"Hey Uchiha you better not hurt her agian" said Neji

Sasuke nodded his head saying that he understood. Neji just walked away.

"You know you really didn't have to do that" said Sasuke

" I know I didn't want you to get into truble with Tsunade" said Sakura

"Sakura thank you"said Sasuke

"No problem" said Sakura

"Sakura I...L... I love...I love you" said Sasuke

Sakura was stund by what Sasuke just said. Sakura wraped her arms around Sasuke's neck and layed her head on his chest.

"I love you too" said Sakura

Sasuke raped his arms around her. After a few munited of standing there holding each other. Sasuke lifted Sakura's head trowed him and he lined down and kissed her.

Thank you for reading. I hope that you like it please review I really want to know what you guys think.


End file.
